Never Look Back
by Demonic Barbie Doll
Summary: two years ago was there last year. two years ago draco loved ginny. two years ago ginny loved draco. two years ago ginny had his baby. two years ago draco disapeared + now he's back.
1. Zero

Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and would like to bow down and worship the great JKR for creating this world.

The characters in this that I have created with no reference up to this point is Emma.

Never Looking Back

By *~*~*River Goddess*~*~*

Chapter 0

Two years ago...

"Malfoy, Draco," Professor McGonagall called handing a parchment of certification.

Draco slowly went to the front of the hall and took the parchment and went back down to his seat not saying a word.

Ginny Weasley stood in the shadows watching, the only man that ever, noticed her. The one who didn't look at her like just the girl who USED to like Potter. He saw past that.

They saw each other every night at midnight, just talking about the day or how they felt, and sometimes, they would just sit looking at each other.

They were both abused. One emotionally, and the other physically. Did they both have the same craving for the feeling of love?

‡‡«ª‡«ª‡‡«ª‡«ª‡‡«ª‡«ª‡‡«ª‡«ª‡‡«ª‡«ª‡‡«ª‡«ª‡‡

"When will I see you again, Drake?" Ginny Weasley said, gently placing her head on Draco's bare chest.

"Soon, Ginger, all ways believe what I say. I will never leave you."

‡‡«ª‡«ª‡‡«ª‡«ª‡‡«ª‡«ª‡‡«ª‡«ª‡‡«ª‡«ª‡‡«ª‡«ª‡‡

"Mum, I'm pregnant." Ginny said, holding back tears.

Molly Weasley gasped and fell into a pile on the kitchen floor.

‡‡«ª‡«ª‡‡«ª‡«ª‡‡«ª‡«ª‡‡«ª‡«ª‡‡«ª‡«ª‡‡«ª‡«ª‡‡

"What's her name?" The muggle nurse asked Ginny Weasley.

"Her name is Emma."


	2. Me and Bo

Disclaimer:: I own nothing la de da!

Characters that are mine:: Emma, Carmen, Alex, River, Rachel, Sean, and Shantele.

__

Never Look Back

By *~*~*River Goddess *~*~*

Chapter 1

I keep on repeating that day in my head. The day when I was happy, the day when I cried, the day when I died. I haven't seen any of my family since that day when I told my mother. After that I left. Ron did send me an owl once.

'How did this happen Ginny, my little sister?'

I replied back to him.

'Well the cabbage patch and the diamond turned into a baby!'

'Really?!?!?'

'NO! You stupid fuck head! I had sex!'

'Ginny that's not what you should be doing your only 16.'

'Yes, well big brother Ron. You don't know fucking shit about me! Why don't you and your fucking girlfriend go lay off? Oh sorry opps. Where would u two go lay, down together? In your mommy's room?'

I never got a response to that. Think that I scared him off. I don't really care though; it's not like he does.

All I need right now is to concentrate on taking care of Emma now. Once she starts going to school I will be able to work longer hours. Then I can move out of my shitty 3-room apartment. She deserves better then this. And so do I.

'MOMMMMMMY!' Emma screamed as I [a/n Ginny, gin, ginger same parson!] walked through the door. Emma's small chubby arms clutched around my leg as she looks up at me with her big brown eyes and blond, curly locks of hair.

'Hey, baby!' I picked her up with one arm and while the other arm carried their dinner. 'I'm guessing she was a good girl today?' I asked Rachel who was sitting in the corner surrounded my rubber ducks.

'Emma was a very good girl today, weren't you Emma?' Rachel stood up and walked over to me and stroked Emma's hair.

Emma just sucked her thumb while her eyes drooped down.

'Thank you Rach, don't know what I would do with out you. I'll give you your pay tomorrow for the week.' I said then went out sided in to the snowy streets of New York City.

Rachel was the first person I could trust. Now she's the only person that I trust with Emma. I have other people who I talk to at work there's Shantele, River, and Carmen. Those are my girls that I talk to all of the time at work. My manager Sean is ok, I just act all perfect and cheerful around him. Even when I'm down in the slumps. But his son Alex who's nineteen is crazy.

'So, Ginger do you think after you get off your shift we could have a cup of coffee?'

'I'm sorry Alex, but I can't I have to go get Emma.'

'I'll go get her with you, and then I could take you out two out for dinner. Any place, McDonalds, Wendy's, Taco Bell, you name it we go.'

'Alex I can't I have to go.'

That's the conversation everyday after I just get off. I don't understand why keeps asking me. The only guy who I want to be with is Draco Malfoy. Even thought he never answered me when I told him, I can't let him leave my mind. I fall asleep every night with a memory of us two. I would give anything just to see him again, but that's just a silly dream that will never happen.

I can never see him again, the same with my mother and all of my relatives, or anyone from the wizarding world. I just have to let my emotion go and get by with each passing day with Emma, just Emma.

'Mamma?' Emma's sweet voice asks me as I open the door to the apartment. 'Again, all new, he's back.'

'O baby, what are you talking about?' I said slightly laughing, as I put her onto the couch.

'Daddy.'

=======================

so was yall thinkin bout tha? HOLLA! also beta searchin so if ya wana b my wonderful beta just HOLLA! again.


	3. He's back

Disclaimer: I an't ownen nothin!

Characters that are mine:: Emma, Carmen, Alex, River, Rachel, Sean, and Shantele

__

Never Look Back

By *~*~*River Goddess*~*~*

Chapter 2

Never Look Back

By *~*~*River Goddess*~*~*

Chapter 2

I

S

T

H

I

S

L

O

N

G

E

N

O

U

G

H

4

U

P

P

L

W

H

O

W

A

N

T

E

D

A

L

O

N

G

E

R

C

H

A

P

T

E

R

?

'Baby, I think it's time for you to go to bed.' I picked her back up and 

carried her back into her room. Her room is small, pink walls, pink curtains, 

pink carpet, and tons of bunnies all over the floor. I changed her into her 

bunny jammies. Then I put her in her bed with the covers over her.

Bunny. Emma's little fists reached up to get her bunny.

I handed her, her gray bunny. She took the bunny and started sucking on it's

ear. I went over to the window and made sure that it was locked.

The most important thing in my life is Emma. If anything ever happened to her I don't know what I would do. But what she said to me really stuck me oddly. 

'Daddy.'

She has never known her father and I don't think that she every 

will it's a shame he really is a good guy. Even thought he was in Slythrein.

I went into the kitchen and made myself a peanut butter and banana sandwich and turned on the T.V.

'This man is a suspected for First degree murder of Carmen Shutter.' An 

image of a man in his twenties appears onto the screen. He had gray eyes and 

blond almost silver hair which was pulled back into a pony tail. He had on a 

black robe with something written over his left breast. 'If you have any 

information on this man then please dial this number-'

I know him, I love him, he's the father of my daughter, he is Draco Malfoy.

REVIEW I 3 U ALL1 MUCH LOVE *river*


	4. A Song

Disclaimer:: I don't own anything u kno the drill. 

Song by EVANESCENCE, Tourniquet

__

Never Look Back

Chapter 3

By *~* River Goddess *~*

How could he do this? I know that Draco has always been a little bit off of his 

rocker sometimes. but I never thought that he would kill anyone.

Just then there was a banging noise was at the door.

I stared at the door.

It banged again.

I went to the door and looked at him.

'Hello, Ginger.' There was Draco Malfoy standing at my door in the snow. 

'Aren't you going to let me in?'

I opened the door a little more, and let him in. He looked around the room then 

saw that the TV was on.

'So you think that I'm a murder now.'™

'Yes.'

'Well I'm not.' He sat down on the couch and turned off the TV off.

'I don't care if you go to jail, you deserve it.'

'For what Gin? I haven't done anything, to anyone.'

'Yes, you have.'

'Who?' He asked me suspiciously.

'Me, your daughter.'

He started at me like I was growing an extra head.

'My ... my ... my what?!?'

'Your daughter! And if you could stop shouting she's sleeping in the next 

room. I don't want her to know that your here.'

'I don't have a daughter.'

'Like hell you do Mr. Malfoy, don't deny it. I sent you a letter two years 

ago telling you and you never said anything back.' I said coldly. 'I have 

worked, and worked for everything since then. I have left my parents, my friends 

, everything because know one accepted me back in the wizarding world because of 

you.'

'I never got a fucking letter.'

'Oh, yes you did I sent to you.'

'Does it sound like I am lying to you Ginger?'

'Does it sound like I'm lying back?'

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

'How did you supposablely kill that person?' I asked him.

'I will tell you only if you tell me three thing.'

I nodded yes.

'Can I have a sandwich or something I'm hungry, what is my daughters

name, and where's the bathroom?'

'The bathroom is down the hall and to the left, her name is Emma, and yes.'

While I went to the kitchen and made Draco a peanut butter and banana sandwich 

he went to the bathroom. I was just about to go to the refrigerator and grab him 

and me a beer when I heard a voice.

'Mummy.' Emma said as she stood there rubbing her eyes with her bunny.

'Oh baby what's wrong?' I put down the beers and the sandwich on the 

counter and went to her.

Emma started crying.

I picked her up and went to her room and sat on her bed with her crying.

'Can you tell mummy?' Emma stopped crying and looked at me.

'The daddy came and he ..he..he' She stumbled to find the words.

'He what?' I asked her looking at her oddly.

'run.'

Run? Run from what? She's just confused and had a bad dream.

'Do you want some juice?'

She nodded and cradled in my arms. I stood up and saw Draco standing at the door 

looking at her.

'Could you move, she wants some juice.' I said to him and I stood only 

inches away from him.

He didn't move.

'Draco please, I really don't need this right now.' I pleaded with him.

He took his arm from behind his back and pulled out ... a bottle of juice.

'This what she wants?' He said giving it to her.

Emma took the bottle and started to drink it. She relaxed in my arms, and Draco 

moved so that I could go to the couch. I sat down and he sat besides me and 

never took his eyes off of Emma.

She finished her juice then wanted to get down.

'Nope time for you to go to back to bed.' I stood up and snatched Emma who 

was swarming all around.

'Why don't I put her to bed?' Draco looked at me and put his arms out.

I gave him his daughter.

Emma went into his arms and stayed there not moving around but staring at him 

wide eyed. He brought her to her room. I stayed on the couch.

I went back to the counter and put his sandwich and the beers on my lap waiting 

for him to come back. Then I heard singing.

'Do you remember me ?

Lost for so long.

Will you be on the other side ?

Will you forgive me ?'


	5. Old Times

Draco came back into the living room and sat down next to me on the couch and took his sandwich. I stared at him and watched him eat in silence. 'What?'

  


'Why did you come back?' 

  


'Because I have the muggles as well as the wizarding world after me. I don't have anywhere else to go.' He finished off his sandwich, 'So I decided to come and see you. After all know one has seen you for two years. Why did you leave?'

  


'Because I had your child and my parents didn't except me because of it.' I sta cross legged on the couch.

  


'I'm sorry that I cause you so much trouble, I didn't mean to.'

  


'I sent you a letter telling you, and your saying that you never got it? Bullshit.'

  


'I never did, but now I know! Can we just make up for the lost time Ginger?' Draco looked into my eyes and I melted.

  


'Alright, but your going to need some new clothes your soaking wet. Do you want to take a shower or something? I could dry your clothes for you?' I suggested.

  


'Ok, afterwards we'll talk.' Draco kissed the top of my forehead and went into the bathroom. I watched him get up and leave. He hasn't changed a bit, I just hope that the rest of him is fine. I miss him so much and am confused at the same time. I need to talk to him real bad. But mostly I just want him back and for this to all be normal again.

  


I went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. 'Could I have your clothes, I need to dry them.'

  


'Come in.' I entered the bathroom and was greeted by a fine hot mist. I saw the clothes on the floor, picked them up and went down to the basement. I un bundled his clothes and threw them into the dryer and set it on high. The dryer started to rock and rumble like it always did. I sat on top of it waiting for it to finish.

  


I trust Draco with Bo upstairs alone. He's not going to do that to his own blood, besides behind the mask he's gentle guy who's afraid of caterpillars. Bo is my life and now that Draco's back I hope that he will be my life too, but that's only a dream. But it might become true, only if I let it. 

The dryer finished up, I took the clothes and went back upstairs to my apartment. Draco was sitting on the couch with a towel around him and was sleeping. I went over to his and gently shook him.

  


'Oh hey Gin, I was just ummm resting my eyes a but you know.' He said sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

  
  


'That's ok I have your clothes, tomorrow we'll have to go get you some new ones.' I said handing him the clothes.

  


'Ok.' He took the clothes and went into the bathroom. He came back with only a pair of black pants and a black wife beater on and his cloak over his shoulder. 'Where am I going to sleep?'

  


'I sleep on the couch, you could sleep on it with me or I could just take the floor and you could sleep on it.' I said getting my blue comforter and holding it.

  


'We can have the couch together, we can handle it.' He said lying down onto the couch. I went next to him and put my head on his shoulder and felt his arm around me.

  


'Just like old times.' I sighed.

  


'Almost.' Draco kissed me and fell alseep. 


	6. Time To Wake Up

A/N Ok sry about that last chapter I called Emma, BO by accident sry if I confused any of you. And yes her name is still Emma. Now on wards!

  


I woke up to the sound of her wrist watch alarm going off, and so did Draco.

  


'Turn that bloody noise off. It's to early.' Draco said putting the blanket over his head and cuddling up closer to me.

  


'Might be for you, but I have to get ready for work and I have to get Emma ready to go see Rachel.' I said. I tried to get up but failed from his grip. 'Come on Drake I have to getup.'

  


'I already told you that it's to early.' 

  


'I never said that you had to, I have to so could you please.' I sighed.

  


'Whatever.' He moaned. I growled and slid from his grip and went into Emma's room. I went over to her bed and gently shook her.

  


'Time to get up sweetie.' Emma's eyes fluttered open .

  


'Daddy still here?'

  


'Yes, but it's time to get up. Let's get you ready to go see Rachel.' Emma sat up clutching her bunny as I got out her clothes. I gave her a red and white checkered dress, then dressed her. I put two red ribbons in her hair then went out to the kitchen for she could eat.

  


'Daddy!' Emma ran over to Draco and jumped up onto his back and started jumping up and down.

  


'I can not believe that you wake my child up this early, then she is excited with energy.' Draco said sitting up and putting Emma onto his lap.

  


'Drake this little girl always has energy.' I said putting together some oatmeal for Emma.

  


'Yes, well I don't'

  


'Daddy sleepy?' Emma asked looking up at him.

  


'Yes, very sleepy.' Emma got up and went to her room and came back with her bunny.

  


'Bunny for Daddy.' Emma gave Draco her bunny.

  


'Emma that's very nice of you, now come her and eat your breakfast before we have to see Rachel.' Emma hopped off of the couch and went over to her chair and sat up on a phone booke eating her oatmeal.

  
  


'You have to go to work today?' Draco said looking over at me.

  


'I have to Drake, or else I won't have enough money for the rent.' I went over to him.

  


'Call in sick.'

  


'I can't, I have to-'

  


'Pay the rent. Come on Gin, I'll give you some money and we can go out for the day.' Draco took my hand.

  


'Fine, but I have to get Emma over to Rachel's house soon. I'll come back afterwards, it's not that far of a walk. And you can get some more sleep.'

  


'Good, hurry back.'

  


I kissed him, 'I will.' I went over to Emma, 'Come on Emma it's time to go now.'

  


'Ok.' I helped Emma on with her jacket and we were just out of the door when Emma ran over to Draco. 'Bye Daddy.' Emma gave Draco a kiss then went out of the door.


	7. Changeing

I came back to my small apartment with Draco asleep on the couch, clutching onto Emma's grey bunny. I went over to him and kissed him softly on the lips, and his eyes fluttered open.

  


'You better get up soon, so we can have to day to ourselves.'

  


'Yeah, and I have to change my look.' Draco said standing up and going to the bathroom mirror. I followed him from behind and watched.

  


'How are you going to do that?' I asked him.

  


'I'm a Metamorphagus, you know change my appearance. Anyways,' he turned to me, 'What do you wan t me to look like? Short and balled? Tall and dark? You tell me.'

  


'I like the way you are now.' I griped onto his arm.

  


He sighed, 'Your not helping much Ginger.'

  


'Fine, ummmm how about a spiked Mohawk with blue tips?' I suggested. Then in an instant his Draco's hair changed to what I had said. 'Be a little bit taller, and hazel eyes.'

  


Draco changed, 'Anything else?' He changed his shoe size and let his muscles get a bit bigger.

  


'Yes, have your skin get a little more darker and some freckles.' Draco's skin became not it's normal ghost white but to a light tan, with a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of his nose. 'Perfect.' I leaned up and kissed him.

  


'Ok, I just have to grab some of my money and we can go.' We both walked out to the living room where his robe was and got out a little brown leather bag.

  


'But how are you getting his money, I mean do you have a muggle bank account?'

  


'No, I brought eight hundred gallons with me that I took out of my fathers account. He won't notice though, it's far less then 1/4 of his account. And now I'm just going to transfer it into muggle money.' He took his wand out. 'How much is one gallon in muggle money?'

  


'About ten dollars.'

  


'OK.' He tapped the bag and then opened it and there was the money in the muggle way.

  


'That's about eight thousand dollars Drake!' I squealed.

  


'Is that enough for one day of shopping?' Draco asked confused.

  


'Way more then enough.' Ginny said still in shock.

  


'Ok, well then how do we get to this place for shopping?' 

  


'We could take a bus to the mall.' I said getting my jacket.

  


'Ok.' Draco took my hand and then we walked out into the streets.


End file.
